Brady VS Max 300
by Kakumei-Keahi
Summary: Brady enters the arcade with a cause. He is determened he will be victorious. but when the time comes can he do it? R&R!
1. The end of DDR days

Brady V.S. Max 300  
  
Brady walked into the arcade determened this time he was gonna do it, he was going to pass the song, the song that drove his stamina and mental compasity to the limit. He had played it over and over with his PC simulator and the arrow keys but, dancing was a huge difference. Now he had to move more than just his fingers. But he knew he would do it, this time, today was the day of victory over this song plaguing his mind for so long. today the torment this song has inflicted will be over. He steps to the concession stand. He needed his caffine, that is if he had a chance to live. He waved to some people that he passed, he knew everyone there all too well. The Worker saw him and politly asked what he wanted, but she already knew. She had gotten the same response every time he came in. He came once every week on saterday, always he came to her first got his traditonal drink. The drink he has said over and over owns him. He responded not quite having his attention on what he was saying, he was focusing on his impending victory and everything he said was purely in habit. He Responds Coca-Cola. But she had allready pored the drink and it sat before of him. He quickly Takes a gulp and walks away. She wasn't worried about him paying she knew he always payed befor he left or if he had no money only tokens when he came back next time. He continues to walk tward the DDR Max logo hovering above the machine needlessly, for everyone knew what it was. He steped up to the Konami Powered consule. The crowdes parted round it the person playing Stumbled off the dancing pad and soon auto failed the song. He was the most respected DDR member there. And everyone would kill to have his skill. He placed his drink on the side of the machine and prepared the tokens. Whispering in the some what 20-30 people watching him could have some audable words. "You think he gonna be trying for the big one?" "I dunno I heard he was going to go for it." Brady Slips in the coins one by one each one had the game play a tone that seemed to say try me.. try me... he was happy to do this. He sliped his finger on the yellow arrow. The songs ran across the screen he had planed out what song he would do first. The Song title flash in the night apeared highlighted on the screen. He slips it down to maniac. The Green button was soon pressed begining the song. His feet Steped acros through the arrows. This song held no chalange For brady but he was just staring by impressing every one watching him. And the song was over. The stats screen apeared. The crowd was pleased to see this. Perfects 100% nothing less was to be expected of him. He smiled as the AAA Flashed on the screen he was gaining the more people watching his fresh styles. His fingeres glazed the buttons and the manager hooked the DDR game sound to the speakers that went throughout the arcade, normaly playing the radio. Now he knew he had what he wanted witnesses for his tryumph over this game. He then Busted out his Exotic Ethnic styles with every one watching in awe as he once again managed to gain a AAA. His fingers picked his Third song, it was not going to be his last as most people expect. The Song selected, So Deep. He did the moves he owned them, they where his. He played and for the third time in a row got an astounding AAA. Nothing was standing in his way. He Had everyone where he wanted. He had the world in his hands. Suddenly... Extra Stage. The song, The final chalange was here. The song Max 300. The song started with its quick fast steps. His feet seemed to not step but glide of fly across the metal pad. He had such perfection such wonderful perfection. He was king, King of the world. The steps flew up but his feet kept up with ease. A freez arrow apeared suddenly Brady went for it but suddenly his foot steped not on the left arrow but yet halfway off and on the pad. His force down on the step was to great for him to remain balansed. He felt His knee Bashed on the pad on a nail a Shatering crack was heard. A Scream of pain pearced the air as he fell off the pad. He landed on the cold, hard tile floor. he Sat there clutching his knee in unimagenable pain. One of his arcade friends came to him from wathing him fall. He looked at Brady then Bust out his foot to Brady head yelling that he sucks. Every one decided that this was true and joined in on the bashing on brady physicly as well as mentaly. The mass of feet conected again and again all over his body. Someone threw his drink on him. He was now bleeding from all the kicking. The manager said to everyone that it was closing time and that it was time to go. so everyone got in a staight line and kicked brady one more time each before they left. The doors locked the games off he was alown. But wait he heard a sound although he now couldn't move he could see the janeter coming. He at least knew his old friend Cosa the Janeter would help him to a hospidal. Cosa walked to Brady and poked him with his broom. Then jabed HARD.and began to beat him with his broom. And then jabed the handel of the broom sraight into his eye.Then muttering something about being an embaresment to the whole arcade He picked up Brady then tossed him in a trash bag and into the parking lot of the arcade. But it was alright, he would try again tomorow.  
  
This actualy hapened exept for the AAA and the Kicking and the Janeter. Basic only the Coke and knee and the pain and the humiliation truly happened. IRL Me(BBPC) & brady just got home from the arcades (That close at 2 A.M.) and his knee was not working with out pain. .':~!R&R! 


	2. Unbroken Spirit

'Brady V.S. Max 300 2: Unbroken Spirit  
  
It has been just a bit more than a month than his last enconter with a DDR   
MAX game since his little Error last time. But now the wounds have healed the   
casts have been removed and he was ready for his next try. He was ready to   
take on this task with much more skill than his last try. He knew his   
weekness now, The freez arrows. He now was on his way to victory. As his car   
pulled tward the arcade the prepared himself mentaly for this task he was to   
undertake. He steped out of his now parked car and began to walk tward the   
loming doors entering into his freedom of the song that has added one more   
month to his obbseson and enslavemant to. He steps inside the arcade to have   
his mind shudder a blow. The same sigh he grew acostomed to was gone and in   
its place was a DDR MAX2 logo. His fingers twitched his head swam he would   
never have a chance to pass the song now.. His heart sank deep into the   
depths of a dark abyss. Until he over hear an conversation of somesort   
involving a song of more chalange than Max 300 a song that made him want to   
play it. That made him wish to spend his life savings on the game and do   
nothing else for the remander of his days. To continue in the shaddow of Max   
300 is now pointless and he would now try for something harder and better.   
He would go for and defeat Maxx Unlimited. His gole shown as a bright becon   
levitating some odd feet above his head he shifted around some tokens in his   
pocket. He had saved some from his last viset here. As his feet steped onto   
the carpet surrounding the DDR MAX 2 Machine he felt a warm felling surge   
through his body, This was his moment. His moment of tryomphe he will take   
over the arcade once again. He would now and forever more prove his   
supiriority over the game. He steped onto the dance platform only to be   
pushed off by some 5 year old children wanting to play the game. Could his   
legend here die so quickly as one month that small children could have the   
nerv to push HIM off the king of the DDR machine here!? He felt lower than   
dirt his wholeness sank and his determination grew as he waited through   
three whole songs for the little people to move and finnish. After his   
impatent waiting the small children finnaly step aside and he steps up to   
his fate as the #1 DDR player in the world. His song selection was random as   
he chose what he was to play. His skill was undiminnished even with the   
monthless of practase he was perfect. The songs even though never played   
before came as natural as listening to the music. After his third song the   
extra stage began he was ready for this there would be no question on if he   
was to pass it or not. His feet slid with perfection but no one payed heed   
to his skill they where not even watching him move. He slid the song nearing   
the end he had it he was about to pass. Then the song ended his skill   
flawless he had passed it about this time everyone in the arcade saw this   
that he had actualy completed the moentus feat of DDR skill the applase   
could be hear around the whole arcade. The manager came over to brady to   
apologise for his resent discontent tward brady and that he wished to make   
it up to him. But then something no one expected. the extra stage flashed   
again it came you quick to be expected so Brady began to dance this song was   
an unexpected surprise. He was halfway through Kakumei with a perfect combo   
and no mystakes in his style then he missed a step. The Fale screen flashed   
and he was standing there open jawed at what had happened. How could he have   
goten through the song perfectly then just fale from ONE step!? The manager   
who was just in a wonderfull mood looked at brady then snatched Cosa's the   
janeter's broom and hit brady across the head with the broom handle. Brady   
fell from the sudden attack and his head hit the other side of the metal   
dance pad. As he layed on the pad vunrable to more attacks the crowd took   
advantage of that moment. Brady could se nothing hes swelling eye prevente   
him. But all he knew was there was pain every where. He felt a boot hit him   
in the face and then a wooden plack then a steal bar. The pain only   
increased with each passing moment each seemingly stretching into eturnity.   
He couldn't stand it anymore he was about to lose his conshousness at   
anymoment. But then it stoped, the pain was over He strained to open his   
eyes but he couldn't. He could feel himself being carryed by many talking   
people. He felt the bash of the arcade door slam agenst his head as he was   
taken outside. The was then thrown into the arcade parking lot. He eventualy   
regained the ability to open his eye and he looked around to see he was   
outside of the arcade lying in the parkinglot. He tryed to stand up on his   
left leg but a pearcing cracking sound and a cry of pain. He fell back onto   
the parking lot. Maybe I could try the other leg he thought. He stood up on   
his left leg but yet another crack and cry sounded as he fell. So he just   
sat there as a lump. But it was alright they hadn't broken his spirit and he   
would never give up, he would try again tomorrow. 


	3. Screwed again

Brady VS. Max300: Chapter 3:Brady Vs. A  
  
Once again Brady rode in his parents car to Putt-Putt. He wondered why he was so obcessed with   
this DDR concept, all it did was make him tired and get his eyes gouged. Then he remembered,   
it was because it wasn't his money that he was spending on tokens!!! Tonight was going to be   
different however, Brady had hacked the 7th mix machine in the arcade and had figured out how to   
make it play his Bemani Ruler Original songs. He was going to get his "V" on and own everyone at   
the arcade. He was going to MAKE the people cheer for him. Soon, it was time, Brady stepped from   
the car and walked through the doors to meet his destiny. It had been nearly three months since   
his last brutal beating at the hands of the arcade patrons, but he remembered them all too well   
when he stepped into the game room area. All eyes were on him, but not from admiration, the eyes  
belonged to the people that he had repeatadly let down with his embarassing failures. Cosa the   
Janitor sat in the corner, but when he saw Brady, his hands reflexivly went for his broom. The   
little newbie children looked up from their basic songs on the dance machine, those who were not  
playing began to lace their boots for the kicking that would surely insue tonight. The manager  
looked up from the milkshake that he was mixing at the snack bar, he soon realized that he was   
staring at Brady instead of his work because a glob of cinnamon ice cream hit him in the face. If  
Brady let him down again tonight, he swore to himself, he would ban Coke from his snack bar, maybe  
that would get this loser out of here. Brady, upon seeing the pure, unrestricted hatred in their   
eyes swallowed hard, but then he reassured himself, HE WOULD NOT FAIL! Brady stepped up to the 7th   
mix machine, the newbie kid who had just finished his game of three basic Tsugaru's aimed a kick at   
Brady, but missed and fell of the platform, cracking his skull on the Gauntlet Legends game. Oblivious  
to the blood and leaking brains, Brady slid his tokens into the machine, along with his memory card with   
Beatmania songs on it. First, he selected Ayla part II, maniac. He would taunt his audience with  
an easy song that looked hard to everyone else there. The song opened with it's gay "AYLA" moan,  
Brady's feet flew over the arrows as if he was Cosa the Janitor and the Arrows were his own ribs that  
Cosa was breaking. The song soon ended and Brady had gotten an AAA rating. Some of the people nodded  
approval, but Brady kept on going without acknowledging them or the kid who was still bleeding on the   
ground. For his next song, Brady selected TANK!, a slightly harder song that he would still kick the  
crap out of. Brady soon finished this song to a round of applause for his next AAA. The clapping  
soon died away, Brady still had one more song that he might screw up at. Brady tried to calm himself   
down, he knew V would be no problem for him, but he had failed easier songs than this before. He took this  
time to run to the water fountain while V was selected. But at this time a team of medics rushed in  
and started to hook the hurt kid up to life support. One of the IV drips knocked the selected song up  
to A by Dj Amuro. Brady returned just as his selection time ran out, he was still nervous, but confident.  
That is untill A opened, Brady stood stock still, his jaw gaping open, THIS WASN'T THE SONG HE WANTED,  
HE COULDN'T DANCE TO AN 800 BPM SONG WITH ARROWS IN EVERY POSSIBLE LOCATION! HE COULDN'T PASS THIS SONG!  
Before he got over his initial shock he had failed. Everyone's eyes narrowed to slits and the room went   
suddenly quiet. Someone screamed out, "He didn't even take one step!" Then, the beating began, feet   
pummeled Brady to the ground, fists beat his head sensless, trash and bodily fluids were hurled at him  
from everywhere at once. In his mind Brady just kept praying that the standard jab from Cosa's broom  
would end it all soon. But it didn't come. Eventually everyone got too tired to hit or kick, and  
trash and bodily fluids ran short. That is when it came without warning. Cosa had taken the time  
to sharpen his broom handle to a fine point. This point, he jammed directly into Brady's stomach,  
puncturing him and spilling blood all over the stage. Brady screamed the only word that came to his mind.  
"MEDIC!!!!!" But the medical people who were there simply looked the other way, apparently they were  
just as disgusted with Brady as everyone else. Soon someone wrapped Brady in a trash bag and threw   
him into the parking lot. This time however, someone backed over his leg with a truck. The driver   
stepped out to see what he had hit, but after untying the bag and seeing Brady, he closed the bag  
and drove over Brady's leg again before peeling out of the parking lot. Just before passing out,  
Brady found the strength to utter "Medic!" again, but no one cared.  
  
This Fanfic was written by Jared at BBPC's house. I want to thank Bemani Ruler for some of his songs  
even if they all tend to be a bit on the queer side. 


End file.
